


Love Slave's 'Luv' Strafe

by Author_Authenticated



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Green Day, Nuclear Family (AU)
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships, also sexual relationships but that's none of my business, i have no clue how to tag works that aren't exactly AUs and not exactly OC, issa AU, its their ocs, not mine, talk of clone-fucking, uuuuuh a little thing for me and me good friend, whoops, would YOU fuck YOUR clone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Authenticated/pseuds/Author_Authenticated
Summary: A little bit of writing based of @bottlefullofarsenic's OCs!!!! Basically the Green Day boys but in the Killjoy's universe? ask Blake. they created it, i can't readLove Slave isn't a fan of being called 'Luv.' In most situations, anyway.





	Love Slave's 'Luv' Strafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bottlefullofarsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottlefullofarsenic/gifts).



> HIT UP @bottlefullofarsenic ON TUMBLR FOR MORE OF THESE BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL BOYS!!  
> and i'm @hellaghosts on tumblr. yeehaw

_Slave knew he was being followed, from the moment he let his drink hit his mouth. One hand was slack against the bottle, the other tightening around the grip of his bat. Even though he came alone, he didn't plan on leaving that way._

_He could feel eyes burning into the back of his head and he sighed. He loosened himself out a little and turned to the presence, only to find that they were right behind him._

_Jesus fuckin’ Christ, he really doesn't feel like dealing with this._

_“Hey, I know this is a little sudden but, you wanna get out of here?”_

_Slave’s grip around the bat tightened._

_“Sure, I hope you know what you’re in for. The name’s Love Slave.”_

_“After you, Luv.”_

_Slave balled his fists._

_Slave left his seat and walked out the door, confident his little stalker was following him like a puppy, he continued moving until he got behind the building. He leaned against a wall and gave the other his best war eyes. He watched as the poor guy tried to look seductive._

_“So, what do you say, Luv?”_

_“I say you’re not gonna know what hit you.”_

_“...What?”_

_Slave cornered them and took his trusty Grouch from where it lied on his waist. He got them against the wall and knee’d them right in the stomach, watching as they sunk to the ground. Slave cracked his knuckles. He grinned wolfishly and bared his teeth. He took his bat to first position._

_“Batter’s up, **Luv**.”_

_\--_

_“Seriously, I want to know! Would you fuck a clone of yourself? What’s your stance on clone-fucking?!” Slave laughed, throwing his head back and latching an arm around St. Jimmy._

_“What the fuck kind of question even is that? Would YOU fuck YOUR clone?” Jimmy recoiled, laughing ever so slightly._

_“OF COURSE I’d fuck my clone! Who would fuck me better than ME?!”_

_“You’re a fuckin mess, Slave. What if your clone was evil or some shit?” Jimmy smirked, running and hand through his floofy hair._

_“Okay, my point still stands. I’d rather die getting the best lay of my life by ME, than any other stupid ass ways. That, and you’d have a story to tell! ‘My best friend died from fucking his own clone!’ How’s that for a headliner, fucker!” Slave stood, hands on his hips to make a point. The two killjoys laughed to themselves._

_“...D’ya think Jesus would fuck his own clone?” Slave said slowly, looking to Jimmy for an answer._

_“I’d say ask him yourself, but I genuinely cannot tell you if he would or not. Also, fuck off.” Jimmy deadpanned through a grin. Slave scoffed and sat back down, legs lying across Jimmy’s lap._

_“What do you mean ‘fuck off’? I didn't do nothin’!”_

_“How DARE you make me hear these phrases with my own two ears!”_

_“Fuck off, you love it.”_

_“Sure, Luv.”_

_\--_

_“Ah, ah, ah. C’mon, Slave! Don’t give up so easily. You’re doing so well!” Jesus sighed, running a hand through Love Slave’s hair. Slave’s ribcage was shaking, moving with heavy breaths and flushed cheeks. In both aspects really, he couldn't sit properly as Jesus has gotten a little excited with the paddle and Slave was too stubborn to stop him, and he was breathing so hard his face was turning pink._

_The Jesus of Suburbia’s hand traveled from Love Slave’s hair to his jaw, caressing his face lightly. Slave looked into the eyes of Jesus and almost came on the spot, with such innocent eyes looking into his own and such devious hands doing sinful things as he pleased. The contrast had him pulling on his restraints and he nodded as the thighs that surrounded him began to move faster. It was only edging, he’s done it a hundred times before and it was always satisfactory, even when he ended up crying for release and the nail marks on his back began to burn. His head jerked as Jesus pulled the chain that lead to the collar around his neck, and his breath hitched with every slight thrust._

_“That’s a good boy. A good slave, just for me. You can come, that's alright. You’re so good, Luv.”_

_Yeah, Slave was pretty good with this arrangement._


End file.
